the_demons_lightfandomcom-20200214-history
The Demon's Light Wiki:Chat/Logs/22 December 2018
23:57-19 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 23:57-19 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 23:57-20 Da hell? 23:57-27 Blasphemy, eh? :p 23:57-27 Caravan gon' steal my job at Maccy D's 23:57-34 ~ Spongeyvstheloudhouse has left the chat ~ 23:57-37 True, true. 23:57-43 No one answered my question! 23:57-43 Let it be known Jesus was wise. We might have different beliefs on his divinity, 23:57-52 ^ 23:57-52 But he still preached tolerance, acceptance, and love in his time. 23:57-56 Jesus was some rando who said Sky is Blue things 23:58-02 Said by any oda Roman 23:58-04 That is true. 23:58-05 true, TKF 23:58-17 Too bad those who claim to preach his word lack that. 23:58-29 Moderate Christians are the only true Christians really. 23:58-45 The Christians who don't go to church I presume 23:58-45 Led to women and slaves being treated better in that time period. 23:58-45 Jesus was a good bruh. 23:58-52 Only true Christians are those who understand the sin of G__, and want to take back the Holy Land 23:58-54 Deus Vult 23:59-06 I will say my opinion on Muhammad is mixed. 23:59-11 Let it be known God loves the jews the best 23:59-21 Ah, the iJ__s. 23:59-59 Reminds me of a certain song. 23:59-59 ~ South Ferry has left the chat ~ 00:00-05 But I will not specify it. 00:00-10 Then DM me. 00:00-14 I presume it went like ___, C.S 00:00-25 Me? @ Jack. 00:00-27 Yeah. 00:00-33 ~ South Ferry has joined the chat ~ 00:01-08 Seems I made a satire page. 00:01-13 *template 00:01-21 k 00:01-45 ~ South Ferry has left the chat ~ 00:02-13 Did it have trumpets and singing in it, C.S 00:02-34 https://the-demons-light.wikia.com/wiki/Random_unknown_chick 00:02-34 Bruhs, can someone please fix the categories on this? I don't want to make too many edits to it. Should be sentence case and properly organized, as well as a non-canon characters category added. 00:02-42 And did it have a lot of "Do do do do" trumpet action 00:02-43 And another thing. 00:02-49 What the fuck is that title? 00:02-53 ~ South Ferry has joined the chat ~ 00:03-03 Satire title! 00:03-23 ~ South Ferry has left the chat ~ 00:03-30 "Tiffany" 00:03-38 done 00:03-41 Tiffany Hwang it seems 00:04-11 https://cdn.discordapp.com/attachments/343416400163110912/525825769797058570/Indiamess.PNG India has too many problems. 00:04-29 Indian girls are hot, bruh. (yes) 00:04-39 ~ C.Syde65 has left the chat ~ 00:04-40 Literally in some parts given the temperature. 00:05-06 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 00:05-08 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 00:05-12 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 00:05-30 But if you live in India, why would you want to be a woman? I have heard of endless problems there for women. 00:06-02 It's only good compared to Pakistan but it's horrid compared to Turkey and Jordan. 00:06-51 ~ WilliamToPaul has left the chat ~ 00:07-04 ~ WilliamToPaul has joined the chat ~ 00:07-12 ~ C.Syde65 has joined the chat ~ 00:07-52 ~ Jackninja5DipperGravityFalls has left the chat ~ 00:09-37 Yeah. 00:09-39 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 00:09-53 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 00:10-23 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 00:10-42 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 00:13-05 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 00:13-13 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 00:15-21 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 00:15-23 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 00:15-57 ~ EarthlingnAkumi has left the chat ~ 00:15-59 ~ EarthlingnAkumi has joined the chat ~ 00:17-04 https://the-demons-light.wikia.com/wiki/Pucci I am giving back to the community 00:17-46 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 00:18-32 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 00:18-41 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 00:19-25 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 00:19-38 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 00:19-55 lmfao. 00:20-01 Good, good. 00:21-02 Okay, so Christmas is almost here. Let's try to theme the chat before tonight is over. 00:21-26 Yes 00:21-38 Let me try to find that one image I liked 00:21-42 Ugh. 00:21-53 What's wrong, Syde? 00:22-01 Still working on Best of Fortune, Vi and Addie's Punchin' Flat Space Warlock N.T.S. Earth Campin' Team. 00:22-20 Found it. http://wallpapercave.com/wp/gBPwvw3.jpg 00:22-24 Just that I had other things planned in that time. But I'll see if I can touch up that image that I proposed. 00:22-33 What does everyone think about this? 00:22-41 I like it. 00:26-22 anyone else? (Hmph) 00:29-26 (hmph) 00:30-03 Can you guys please give opinions? 00:30-47 It's fine. 00:30-56 I'm guessing not this? https://cdn.discordapp.com/attachments/339902884277780482/525831614148771851/Old_Barn.png 00:31-10 Brb, later. 00:31-18 Dinner. 00:31-32 Can you give an opinon first, Chase? 00:31-40 Sure 00:31-50 And it is..? 00:31-54 Nice house, Syde. 00:32-33 Oh, TG, great potential theme. 00:32-36 Let's use that. 00:32-39 I like it. 00:32-47 Where did C.S get a picture of my house 00:32-53 O_O 00:33-05 It's a barn. 00:33-15 I don't particularly like the barn, just because it looks bland. 00:33-22 ^ 00:33-26 Looks like 00:33-54 "Hey, welcome to The Demon's Light wiki chat! To get into the Christmas mood, take a look at this old depressing barn." 00:34-10 I disagree that it's depressing, but okay. 00:35-22 ~ Qstlijku has joined the chat ~ 00:35-30 o/ 00:35-37 Hey Q! O/ 00:36-49 Welcome, Qstlijku. 00:37-12 "GlowingNormality: 00:37-12 in real life 00:37-12 being pushed around over a fucking fortnite skin 00:37-12 SolidStud78: 00:37-12 No swearing in my Christian Ninjago server, bruv. xD 00:37-12 GlowingNormality: 00:37-12 i wouldn't swear if I wasn't in a bad mood, sorry" 00:37-30 What do you think, Hart and Q? 00:37-30 Golden response done by my appriantice 00:37-54 Where is that? 00:37-58 Think about what? 00:38-11 I mean, it would involve the RP with the barn but yes it is a bit sad 00:38-20 https://wallpapercave.com/wp/gBPwvw3.jpg vs. https://cdn.discordapp.com/attachments/339902884277780482/525831614148771851/Old_Barn.png 00:38-56 Ninjago chat apparently, Qst 00:39-26 ~ WilliamToPaul has left the chat ~ 00:39-41 ~ WilliamToPaul has joined the chat ~ 00:39-50 I mean, 00:40-02 Found it omg 00:40-23 That one has nothing to do with TDL 00:40-46 Has any Holiday theme ever had anything to do with TDL itself? 00:40-54 Nope 00:41-58 And we don't need the road background from last year either 00:42-11 ~ WilliamToPaul has joined the chat ~ 00:42-30 Which image do you want to use out of those two! 00:42-41 ~ WilliamToPaul has left the chat ~ 00:42-43 ~ WilliamToPaul has joined the chat ~ 00:42-46 What we need is a picture of a b other snowy banr 00:42-51 barn 00:43-43 4 days left until Christmas. 00:43-43 If we're going to use a theme at all, you guys need to stop dancing around everything and just choose something. 00:43-53 ~ Chase McFly has left the chat ~ 00:43-54 ~ Chase McFly has joined the chat ~ 00:44-24 Sure, tKF 00:44-24 But as stated, we must do something truly EPIC and COOL 00:44-24 We need songs, dances, a BAND 00:44-42 I will make a music video for TDL featuring "Demons" By imagine dragon 00:44-45 Can you just give an opinion so we can move onto something else? 00:44-53 It shall truly be amazing 00:44-55 Sure 00:45-39 Okay. 00:45-39 2-3 so far. 00:45-45 What do you think, Q? 00:45-54 I would go with the barn I guess. 00:46-05 Yes, you were included in the 2. 00:46-11 Ah. 00:46-12 I'd say the barn from discord 00:46-22 CMF said he liked the barn, didn't he 00:46-24 The other one seems too peaceful for the setting 00:46-30 Too idyllic, too romantic 00:46-33 3-3 now. 00:46-42 CMF said TG's image, Hart. 00:46-56 Damn'st 00:47-15 Been stalking someone :P 00:47-19 Someone else needs to vo te 00:47-20 sWe need Syde BOT to be the deciding vote 00:47-50 Started a group PM 00:48-00 I vote for everything. 00:48-37 gay bot 00:49-41 u little gay bot 00:50-25 Get Ferry in here 00:52-53 Ferry u little straight guy 01:02-39 GTG. 01:02-45 bye 01:02-46 Farewell, Chase McFly. 01:03-52 ~ Chase McFly has left the chat ~ 01:09-04 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 01:09-08 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 01:10-30 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 01:10-31 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 01:11-18 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 01:11-21 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 01:11-51 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 01:11-54 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 01:12-53 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 01:12-55 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 01:14-02 DM 01:15-07 Okay, so, 01:15-52 In our chat.css, where does the .username class come from? 01:15-52 This guy I am talking to on Discord says such a class doesn't exist according to https://www.mediawiki.org/wiki/Manual:Interface/IDs_and_classes and https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Wikipedia:Catalogue_of_CSS_classes 01:17-04 Hello? 01:17-48 Did my PM come through 01:18-06 Yes, it did. 01:19-01 -_- 01:19-19 Did the list come up before I posted it again though 01:19-31 ~ EarthlingnAkumi has left the chat ~ 01:19-37 The C_F list 01:19-45 Instead of shitposting, can we try to answer the question? 01:20-40 Ugh, I don't know. 01:20-51 My brain won't work. 01:20-58 -_- 01:21-18 I assume it's too hot for you, too cold, or your sprained your eyebrow again? 01:21-23 *you 01:21-27 Gold 01:21-37 No. 01:21-46 I wish you'd stop asking me that. 01:21-59 https://the-demons-light.wikia.com/wiki/MediaWiki%3AChat.css 01:22-24 Like what do you mean by that? Username class. 01:22-48 Obvious, sadly. 01:22-48 Simply ctrl + f ".username". 01:23-00 Yeah, I saw just now. 01:23-17 I don't know precisely where it comes from. 01:23-29 Have you seen it used anywhere else before? 01:23-39 Lemme have a look. 01:24-31 I haven't eaten much today which probably explains why my brain isn't working as well as it should be. 01:25-03 I might have seen it get used before. 01:25-09 But I just can't remember where. 01:27-19 Sorry. :( 01:27-39 No need to be sorry, thanks anyways. 01:31-30 https://community.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Contributions/Vocaloid_Rin Hmph. 01:31-34 Seems Toby was vandalizing. 01:32-09 What a naughty boy. 01:32-11 As expected 01:32-14 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 01:32-27 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 01:32-57 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 01:33-09 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 01:33-54 So, what are we going to do about the chat theme? 01:34-08 No idea. What's the score? 01:34-08 We need someone else to decide the vote 01:34-15 3-3 01:34-17 3-3, Syde. 01:34-52 As expected, when we need someone to show up, no one does 01:35-31 ~ TheRogue12 has joined the chat ~ 01:35-53 Finally. 01:35-56 Welcome, TheRogue12. 01:36-02 Finally what? 01:36-08 Finally someone else came! 01:36-15 oh lol 01:36-27 We need a tie-breaker. 01:36-51 I noticed 01:37-07 What would you rather have as the chat background for Christmas? 01:37-07 https://wallpapercave.com/wp/gBPwvw3.jpg vs. https://cdn.discordapp.com/attachments/339902884277780482/525831614148771851/Old_Barn.png 01:37-32 let's see 01:37-56 first one 01:38-17 3-4 now. 01:38-58 ~ TheRogue12 has left the chat ~ 01:39-09 ~ TheRogue12 has joined the chat ~ 01:39-35 ~ TheRogue12 has joined the chat ~ 01:39-39 Woops, sorry about that 01:40-09 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 01:40-11 'Bout what? 01:40-32 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 01:40-38 'Bout door spamming. Chats hate (rofl) 01:40-39 *hate me 01:41-13 ~ WilliamToPaul has left the chat ~ 01:41-14 ~ WilliamToPaul has joined the chat ~ 01:41-44 ~ WilliamToPaul has left the chat ~ 01:42-06 ~ WilliamToPaul has joined the chat ~ 01:42-19 I hope it won't close on me this time 01:42-52 I'm not seeing any doorspam from you. 01:43-11 Good, good. 01:43-19 Wait, shit, too light. 01:44-19 oh, my chat was closing when I tried to open other chats 01:44-37 (therp) hmmm 01:45-34 Refresh chat! 01:45-58 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 01:45-59 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 01:46-02 sure 01:46-03 ~ TheRogue12 has left the chat ~ 01:46-05 ~ TheRogue12 has joined the chat ~ 01:46-13 Nice 01:46-29 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 01:46-53 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 01:47-06 ~ Chase McFly has joined the chat ~ 01:47-24 Let it be known I fucked the CSS up. 01:47-25 https://creepypastafiles.wikia.com/wiki/Thread:14926 Why does this always happen to me 01:47-30 Just watched a very weird movie. 01:47-44 Oof 01:47-49 What movie? 01:48-11 Was it only an hour? 01:48-51 I only saw the last part of it. 01:49-05 Like the last 40 minutes. 01:49-44 /sendannouncement has joined The Demon's Light. 01:49-47 ~ EarthlingnAkumi has joined the chat ~ 01:49-52 ^ was a test so I could see the inline alerts. 01:49-54 Welcome, TG. 01:49-57 It's called Swiss Army Man I think. 01:49-59 ~ EarthlingnAkumi has left the chat ~ 01:50-04 ~ EarthlingnAkumi has joined the chat ~ 01:50-10 Uhhh. 01:50-17 This looks ugly with my chat skin. 01:50-24 What looks ugly? 01:50-27 7:47 01:50-27 RedLavaCat 01:50-27 Greeting people is a good way to get chat mod 01:50-29 Let me show you 01:50-30 Lololol. 01:50-34 Okay, show me. :c 01:51-27 I could never understand how someone could wanna see the last half of a movie 01:51-47 oof 01:51-54 ^ @Q 01:51-57 -_- 01:52-05 https://ibb.co/xJdhSrM Look :C 01:52-06 Still'd have been weird If I'd seen it dfrom the beginning though. 01:52-08 Let it be known that "oof" is greatly overused 01:52-14 Felt like a sort of gay love story tbh. 01:52-21 Simply use Doru's oof killing script. 01:52-23 Wtf, CMF. 01:52-30 It kinda is 01:52-31 Look it up 01:52-35 Finally, to get some food into me. 01:52-36 Remove your CSS, TG! 01:52-42 Finally, to get some food into me. 01:52-49 That sounded weird Syde. 01:52-53 I don't wanna >:C 01:52-53 But ok >:c 01:52-54 To get something in you. 01:53-01 Do it, bitch. >:C 01:53-09 Sounds like an Arrested Development joke. 01:53-38 Seems like a strange movie. 01:53-43 Omg i will >:C 01:53-45 ~ EarthlingnAkumi has left the chat ~ 01:53-48 ~ EarthlingnAkumi has joined the chat ~ 01:53-54 >:C 01:54-01 12:52 01:54-01 C.Syde65 01:54-01 Finally, to get some food into me. 01:54-03 Well, 01:54-04 Well that was interestingly worded 01:54-12 They were pressing _____. 01:54-20 And talking about ______. 01:54-26 And pulling ____. 01:54-29 And ____> 01:54-38 ____ is meaningless in these sentences. 01:54-46 Sadly, 01:54-51 Sad 01:54-54 If I said the contents, I'd be banned from chat. 01:55-03 PM it. 01:55-07 ~ EarthlingnAkumi has left the chat ~ 01:55-10 ~ EarthlingnAkumi has joined the chat ~ 01:55-12 Nope, you will ban me. 01:55-18 Do it in the group DM! 01:55-21 We don't ban for PMs. 01:55-21 Hi everyone it seems TDL chat no longer looks ugly 01:55-30 hi everyone it seems TG is still ugly. 01:55-33 We should make the self-post background transparent though 01:55-46 ~ Qstlijku has joined the chat ~ 01:55-49 Looks fine to me. 01:55-49 But what are your suggestions? 01:55-50 I see 01:55-51 ~ C.Syde65 has left the chat ~ 01:55-52 ~ C.Syde65 has joined the chat ~ 01:55-55 Was this background used last year? 01:56-00 Nope. 01:56-03 That was some road. 01:56-03 No. 01:56-09 No water! 01:57-10 We should use 01:57-10 .Chat .you { 01:57-10 background: transparent !important; 01:57-10 } 01:57-10 Because the self post background currently looks ugly 01:57-17 And obstructs the background 01:57-30 Eh. 01:57-36 Looks better the way it is, imo. 01:57-43 Like self-post is always a different color. 01:57-50 Looks strange af transparent. 01:57-55 But hm. (therp) 01:58-01 What do the rest of you think? 01:58-14 I guess because I always have mine transparent, I get used to it. 01:59-08 ~ WilliamToPaul has left the chat ~ 01:59-09 ~ WilliamToPaul has joined the chat ~ 02:00-03 Mime game-ended Toby. 02:00-10 Lmao 02:00-22 Jr Mime (t|c) blocked Vocaloid Rin (t|c) for 1 week nousertalk (Vandalism) 02:00-25 Can i get a rip in the chat for TLR 02:00-42 Nice. 02:00-47 Rip 02:00-57 no u 02:00-59 ~ Qstlijku has joined the chat ~ 02:01-08 It used to not break the background for your own posts 02:01-10 Look, 02:01-10 NO U!!! >:( 02:01-17 Just find the way we did it last year, 02:01-17 ~ Octopus Wizard has joined the chat ~ 02:01-22 I can tell you. 02:01-24 and simply replace the image! 02:01-27 I can fix it. 02:01-32 You want me to? 02:01-34 Then fucking tell instead of "I can tell you." 02:01-39 Then fix it! 02:01-53 Well I gotta go 02:01-55 \o 02:01-57 He's Syde. 02:02-02 Reemba? 02:02-05 Bye Q! 02:02-11 \o 02:03-27 There. 02:03-28 \o 02:03-46 ~ Qstlijku has left the chat ~ 02:03-46 ~ Qstlijku has joined the chat ~ 02:03-48 So apparently, 02:03-50 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 02:03-54 Hear lies 1234 is Keep living's new account 02:04-00 Terrifying 02:04-00 No change on my end though 02:04-04 Heading out 02:04-05 \o 02:04-07 ~ Qstlijku has been kicked by Qstlijku ~ 02:04-07 Bai 02:05-01 Yo Rick 02:05-05 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 02:05-13 You want me to let you know when I'm done making the replacement names? 02:05-25 Test. 02:05-31 yeh brub 02:05-34 Disgraceful. 02:05-47 I'm never calling someone brub ever again after I found out what brub meant 02:06-01 I think I worded that wrong 02:06-08 Brub is simply a mispelling of bruh. 02:06-23 Brub is also a nickname for PB in Adventure Time. 02:06-26 Brub also means a cross between husband and brother 02:06-38 Uhh. 02:06-44 "Brother husband" 02:07-09 Btw if you google it you get some strange results 02:08-20 ~ TheRogue12 has left the chat ~ 02:08-20 ~ TheRogue12 has joined the chat ~ 02:10-05 bruhs 02:11-36 Koa's intentions confirmed 02:11-55 Koa tryna make us say weird shit 02:12-36 I think you're over-estimating Koa there, lol. 02:12-50 ~ EarthlingnAkumi has left the chat ~ 02:13-22 ~ EarthlingnAkumi has joined the chat ~ 02:15-19 i have an idea 02:15-26 actually nm im too lazy 02:15-32 Tell me. ; - ; 02:15-51 What background should we use 02:15-53 ! 02:15-55 ~ WilliamToPaul has left the chat ~ 02:16-03 We're using one..? 02:17-00 oofie 02:17-10 honestly I think I've seen this background before 02:17-12 ~ WilliamToPaul has joined the chat ~ 02:17-42 ~ WilliamToPaul has left the chat ~ 02:17-44 ~ WilliamToPaul has joined the chat ~ 02:19-38 wtf 02:19-59 what 02:21-41 I have the urge to scream "pathetic" now 02:22-32 i was going to use my chat skin but just replace the bg 02:23-24 ~ C.Syde65 has left the chat ~ 02:23-25 ~ C.Syde65 has joined the chat ~ 02:23-32 Test. 02:23-38 Ah yep. 02:24-55 ~ EarthlingnAkumi has left the chat ~ 02:24-58 ~ EarthlingnAkumi has joined the chat ~ 02:25-10 wow it seems we have a transparent self-post bg now 02:25-24 True. 02:25-40 except it has that ugly grey thing behind it but i digress 02:25-53 ~ South Ferry has joined the chat ~ 02:26-04 Kk 02:26-11 Welcome, South Ferry. 02:26-21 Do you swear to Support all? 02:26-25 No. 02:26-29 https://pbs.twimg.com/media/Du957P7WkAA7vaC.jpg 02:26-41 Though I am truly happy Dippy moderated last night. 02:26-44 He got a s***. 02:27-18 Just Support All...... 02:29-12 @TG get out 02:29-21 /me gets out 02:29-31 c="grey" a fursuit 02:32-55 my disappointment is immeasurable 02:33-00 and my day is ruined 02:33-33 ~ South Ferry has left the chat ~ 02:33-38 ~ South Ferry has joined the chat ~ 02:34-35 ~ Octopus Wizard has left the chat ~ 02:34-52 ~ South Ferry has left the chat ~ 02:34-56 What ugly grey thing? 02:40-00 ~ TheRogue12 has left the chat ~ 02:45-31 https://the-demons-light.wikia.com/wiki/The_Demon%27s_Light_Wiki:Wiki_Policy?diff=prev&oldid=106408 02:45-31 Rules have been updated. 02:48-25 Looks good 02:48-32 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 02:48-51 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 02:51-25 True 02:52-18 Does it count if it's long text that covers 7 lines but it's only on 1 line? 02:53-10 Rick, 02:53-20 Oh wait he left. 02:53-24 ~ Lilys lemons has joined the chat ~ 02:53-28 hi 02:53-32 ~ Lilys lemons has been banned by C.Syde65 (" ") ~ 02:53-33 ~ Lilys lemons has left the chat ~ 02:53-50 ~ Bills broccoli has joined the chat ~ 02:53-54 ~ Bills broccoli has been banned by C.Syde65 (" ") ~ 02:54-21 ~ Syde BOT has joined the chat ~ 02:54-27 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 02:54-32 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 02:55-11 Not really. 02:55-32 Seems Wikipedia informed me wrongly 02:55-41 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 02:56-02 ~ Gordon clamsey3 has joined the chat ~ 02:56-08 CHOBBLE 02:56-08 ~ Gordon clamsey3 has been banned by C.Syde65 (" ") ~ 02:56-09 ~ Gordon clamsey3 has left the chat ~ 02:56-15 ~ Gordon clamsey4 has joined the chat ~ 02:56-17 ~ Gordon clamsey5 has joined the chat ~ 02:56-19 ~ Gordon clamsey4 has been banned by C.Syde65 (" ") ~ 02:56-20 ~ Gordon clamsey4 has left the chat ~ 02:56-22 ~ Gordon clamsey5 has been banned by C.Syde65 (" ") ~ 02:56-23 ~ Gordon clamsey5 has left the chat ~ 02:56-47 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 02:59-17 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 02:59-22 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 02:59-44 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 03:00-01 Test. 03:00-09 Test. 03:00-10 Pass 03:01-00 ~ EarthlingnAkumi has left the chat ~ 03:01-03 ~ EarthlingnAkumi has joined the chat ~ 03:01-16 Yeh, FL99 left this place to play SMASH Ultimate 03:01-39 ~ WilliamToPaul has left the chat ~ 03:01-39 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 03:01-42 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 03:01-46 ~ WilliamToPaul has joined the chat ~ 03:05-36 ~ EarthlingnAkumi has left the chat ~ 03:07-42 ~ WilliamToPaul has left the chat ~ 03:07-45 ~ WilliamToPaul has joined the chat ~ 03:08-15 ~ WilliamToPaul has left the chat ~ 03:08-16 ~ WilliamToPaul has joined the chat ~ 03:10-24 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 03:10-31 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 03:13-50 Sad. 03:13-59 Welcome, Chase McFly. 03:14-36 Been here since 7:40. 03:15-28 Where is MoH? Bring her in. 03:16-18 Ask her on Discord. 03:17-29 Seems my list is coming into plan 03:18-23 And what lis is this, HNB? 03:18-50 tkf will explain in PM 03:19-05 Tell me NOW, TKF. 03:19-14 I don't know what he is talking about. 03:19-27 List o' CMF's future love interests 03:20-01 Number 1 was MoH 03:20-01 Number 10 was A.H. 03:20-16 MoH, hmm. 03:20-19 A.J? 03:20-25 * A.H 03:20-41 I suppose he means Faisuiy? 03:21-11 Absolutely not 03:21-25 Why not Chase Martin? 03:21-37 They both have Chase in their names. 03:21-39 Meaning behind A.H. is clear 03:21-44 What the crap, Syde? 03:21-52 What is wrong with you? 03:21-54 And a capital M. 03:21-58 It's only a joke. 03:22-00 ~ WilliamToPaul has joined the chat ~ 03:22-05 Sorry, Syde. 03:22-13 It's fine, lol. 03:22-23 Your jokes don't seem very funny to me. 03:22-30 ~ WilliamToPaul has left the chat ~ 03:22-31 ~ WilliamToPaul has joined the chat ~ 03:22-39 C.S think CMF out of the closet by 2020? :) 03:22-51 I could say the same about most people's. 03:23-02 Seaside, 03:23-21 Maybe you and I are living in parallel uiverses. 03:23-35 Huh? 03:23-46 HNB's the only one in a closet. ;) 03:23-50 * :) 03:23-57 HNB has never been in a closet 03:31-42 Syde, Korra, hart, 03:32-01 What? 03:32-02 What are y'all doing/ 03:33-04 Nothing, you? 03:33-31 Boringly browsing YouTube as I wait for someone to say something cool on TDL. 03:33-46 something cool 03:33-56 Hmm, acceptable. :p 03:36-40 http://ifaketext.com/Y2IwOWIw#.XB2xOs9KgUE 03:36-41 Gabriel Alchemlilia will come out of the closet in TDL season 2 03:38-22 http://ifaketext.com/NzFlMjkx#.XB2xpM9KgUE 03:38-51 Lmao. 03:41-07 ~ WilliamToPaul has left the chat ~ 03:41-22 ~ WilliamToPaul has joined the chat ~ 03:42-08 http://ifaketext.com/MjUzZWE4#.XB2yh89KgUE 03:42-37 http://ifaketext.com/ZGJhOTMz#.XB2ynmGD7IU 03:45-17 http://ifaketext.com/MDQxOGI4#.XB2zQ89KgUE 03:49-00 Hmph. 03:49-14 ~ WilliamToPaul has left the chat ~ 03:49-15 ~ WilliamToPaul has joined the chat ~ 03:50-14 http://ifaketext.com/NDRjODFi#.XB20XM9KgUE 03:51-32 I am almost done deleting all my messages. :) 03:54-39 Check Quotev 03:54-46 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 03:54-49 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 03:55-29 :) 03:55-49 Stop! 03:55-52 What are you doing there! 03:57-05 Nothing. :) 03:58-00 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 03:58-16 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 03:58-43 ~ Octopus Wizard has joined the chat ~ 03:59-37 Welcome, Rick. 03:59-45 I finished compiling all the back up names. 03:59-59 Or most of them, may have forgotten a few. 04:00-10 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 04:00-37 http://ifaketext.com/MDQxOGI4#.XB2201dKjnF excuse me barn should be "animal station" 04:00-40 ~ WilliamToPaul has left the chat ~ 04:00-57 My humblest apologies. 04:00-57 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 04:01-00 ~ WilliamToPaul has joined the chat ~ 04:01-22 ~ Octopus Wizard has left the chat ~ 04:01-23 Rick, you think you should start doing the replacing now? 04:01-54 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 04:02-06 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 04:02-37 Rip he left. 04:02-41 Bob, are you here? 04:03-19 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 04:03-33 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 04:04-49 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 04:05-19 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 04:06-29 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 04:06-51 Bob, are you here? 04:07-00 Syde, are you here? 04:07-46 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 04:08-18 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 04:08-19 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 04:08-48 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 04:08-55 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 04:09-22 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 04:09-40 I hate Mess again! She is saying that it's alright to violate wiki policies and have hackers\trolls come track you down and kill you IRL. 04:09-57 Come, come. 04:10-04 That was the old CMF, a true fool. 04:10-22 What really happened I will show you in some fake texts. 04:10-51 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 04:10-54 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 04:12-32 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 04:12-35 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 04:13-53 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 04:14-18 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 04:14-18 http://ifaketext.com/YTEyMjBj#.XB26Cs9KgUE 04:14-21 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 04:14-29 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 04:16-38 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 04:17-19 Brb 04:17-26 Issy having her real name and photo didn't violate ToU. :P 04:17-28 And sure. 04:22-10 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 04:22-24 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 04:22-40 http://ifaketext.com/YjgwMzM2#.XB27-WGD7IU 04:23-02 CMF talking to Atticus Anoethite 04:23-08 ~ WilliamToPaul has left the chat ~ 04:23-09 Lol. 04:23-13 ~ WilliamToPaul has joined the chat ~ 04:23-43 ~ WilliamToPaul has left the chat ~ 04:23-44 ~ WilliamToPaul has joined the chat ~ 04:24-14 ~ WilliamToPaul has left the chat ~ 04:24-34 ~ WilliamToPaul has joined the chat ~ 04:24-43 What the crap 04:25-05 (facepalm) 04:25-18 Chris McFarlane, McFly 04:25-32 He';s ana dnroid 04:25-38 Androids can't have feelings. 04:25-45 Tell me, CHMCFL, 04:25-54 CMF does, however 04:26-01 We 04:26-03 We 04:26-04 re both CMF. 04:26-12 Rick's as much RS as Richard Smith. 04:26-51 CHMCFL 04:26-51 ^Tell me what does CHMCFL mean? 04:26-58 Chris McFarlane? 04:27-17 8 pages left. :) 04:27-35 Sure 04:28-23 Pages of what? 04:28-53 Messages to delete. 04:29-00 ;( 04:29-32 ~ Messenger of Heaven has joined the chat ~ 04:29-40 Hey Mess! 04:29-51 Mother Cat is here? 04:30-03 Hi. 04:30-17 Welcome, Messenger of Heaven. 04:30-28 http://ifaketext.com/MmQ4YTc4#.XB2912GD7IU 04:30-47 We're using ifaketext a lot, Mess. 04:31-12 Dammit I did not set the settings correctly 04:33-32 ~ WilliamToPaul has left the chat ~ 04:33-33 ~ WilliamToPaul has joined the chat ~ 04:34-24 ~ WilliamToPaul has left the chat ~ 04:34-38 ~ WilliamToPaul has joined the chat ~ 04:37-05 Mother Cat, 04:37-12 ADD needs a revival 04:39-32 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 04:39-48 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 04:40-38 ~ Messenger of Heaven has left the chat ~ 04:40-45 ~ Messenger of Heaven has joined the chat ~ 04:48-32 Speak, silly bruhs. 04:50-27 MoH has left it seems 04:51-08 Sad. 04:51-35 ~ South Ferry has joined the chat ~ 04:51-45 ~ South Ferry has left the chat ~ 04:51-51 Welcome, South Ferry. 04:52-27 ~ South Ferry has joined the chat ~ 04:52-43 What do you mean "left"? 04:53-18 NBA is racist as it is just D__kies 04:53-23 She left simple 04:53-44 Make sure to check the logs, SF. 04:53-48 Someone Big Modded. 04:54-00 let's look but don't discuss it 04:54-18 Hmph, he is needed. 04:54-21 Do a Support All 04:54-38 Dippy last night. 04:54-40 CS65 today. 04:54-43 TKF is obsolete. 04:55-01 Good. :) 04:55-04 Just Support All 04:55-07 True, CMF 04:55-18 True. 04:55-22 I will be heading out soon. 04:55-26 A successor is needed. 04:55-51 Kk 04:56-46 I shall be tKF's successor 04:57-40 Nope. 04:57-50 You're like all South. 04:57-57 ~ South Ferry has left the chat ~ 04:58-15 We need someone who is only half-South at best. 04:58-51 Syde is Korra's serious side taken to a massive extreme with Chris McFarlane thrown in. 04:59-38 Bob is Korra's memerific side taken to the extreme with Jamesb1 thrown in. 05:02-02 Seems they have been all deleted, except one message that was importan'. 05:02-18 Yep, that dumb thing from Candy. 05:02-27 It was not dumb! 05:03-07 Compared to all the messages you dleted it was. :) 05:03-08 http://prntscr.com/ly6wss The final message, all others gone fo'ever. 05:03-32 I have all MY messages to you save dsomewhere. 05:03-44 Ngl, that is a bit weird. 05:03-45 TKF is reminding me o' HNB 05:04-04 Now that the chapter is ova, 05:04-06 That stuff happens. 05:04-10 I must find a successfor for here. 05:04-14 *successor 05:04-16 I see. 05:04-23 Korra leaved Quotev as well as TDL! 05:04-30 May I be your successor, Korra? 05:04-35 :) 05:04-38 Nope. 05:05-04 What are your requirements for a successor? 05:05-20 Undefined. 05:05-24 I will just know when I see 'em. 05:05-56 You legit can't "see" any of us. 05:06-39 ~ Messenger of Heaven has left the chat ~ 05:07-05 ~ Messenger of Heaven has joined the chat ~ 05:08-32 ~ Messenger of Heaven has left the chat ~ 05:08-54 Goona go, u silly bruhs. 05:09-00 Night! 05:09-02 ~ Messenger of Heaven has joined the chat ~ 05:09-04 Night. 05:09-32 ~ Messenger of Heaven has left the chat ~ 05:10-05 ~ South Ferry has joined the chat ~ 05:11-20 ~ Chase McFly has left the chat ~ 05:12-17 ~ Messenger of Heaven has joined the chat ~ 05:12-20 Sounds gay. 05:12-31 ^Famous TKFian quote 05:12-44 Truly was my best quote ever. 05:12-49 Messenger of Heaven LOOK 05:12-52 SPEAK to us. 05:12-55 True 05:12-57 You never talk to us anymore. 05:12-58 ~ WilliamToPaul has joined the chat ~ 05:13-28 ~ WilliamToPaul has left the chat ~ 05:13-30 ~ WilliamToPaul has joined the chat ~ 05:13-42 I ain't had a decent conversation with her in weeks and we live in the same house. 05:13-54 Messenger of Heaven LOOK 05:17-11 ~ South Ferry has left the chat ~